


How to introduce your boyfriend

by kira_hayashi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Non-binary character, Squabblefamily, non-binary vector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_hayashi/pseuds/kira_hayashi
Summary: Vector wants to introduce their boyfriend to their dads. It did not go smoothly
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan, Katagiri Daisuke/Vector
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	How to introduce your boyfriend

Vector took a deep breath. And then another one. And another one. God, they were nervous. Because today was the day, today they would introduce their boyfriend to their fathers. His name was Daisuke Katagiri and they were a couple for a good two months now. But till now, Vector hadn’t told their parents yet. The couple stood at the front door to the garage, Vector visible nervous. 

“Shouldn’t I be the nervous one?”, Daisuke joked a bit to try and get Vector to relax a bit. 

“Shut up”, the shorter one replied and finally opened the door and both entered the house. Jacks Wheel of Fortune and Crows Blackbird parked next to each other in the garage. Yuseis and Yugos D-Wheels wasn’t there, as they had asked Yusei, Bruno and their little brother to leave the house for the day. Vector looked around nervously, Crow and Jack seemed to be in the upper floors. They took their boyfriend by the hand and walked up the stair that lead to the apartment above. They carefully peaked up the upper stairs, Daisuke had to grin the entire time, finding his partners behavior very cute. Crow stood at the kitchen unit doing the dishes, Jack wasn’t in the room that was used as living room, dining room and kitchen. Apparently, he was in the floor above where the bedrooms were. Vector took another deep breath. 

“Vector, how long do you plan to hid on the stairs? I know that you’re there. I can hear you breathing”, Crow spoke without looking up from what he was doing. That startled Vector. Slowly and carefully they peaked over the small wall that was by the stairs and looked at Crow. 

“...Hello, dad”, they spoke almost sheepishly. Crow turned around to face Vector, he couldn’t see Daisuke as he was behind the wall down the stairs. Crow skeptically raised an eyebrow, since he could only see Vectors upper head from behind the small wall they were crouched behind. 

“What did you do?”, he almost asked accusingly. It wouldn’t be the first time that Vector got into trouble. 

“Um... define that” Crow didn’t miss the small blush creeping over their face. Just as the adult opened his mouth, Daisuke stepped next to Vector. 

“Hello. My na-”, and he was immediately interrupted by a small screech from Vector and pushed back downstairs by them. 

“Idiot! What are you doing!?”, Vector hissed behind clenched teeth. Crows eyebrow rose a bit higher, a bit confused by the unusual behavior of his adoptive child and the stranger, but he could guess what was going on. With an amused sigh he walked over to the stairs and leaned onto the wall and looked down at the two. Vector was holding Daisukes mouth shut and their cheeks were a burning red. Crow couldn’t help but grin and looked over to Daisuke. 

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch your name. You are?”, he smiled friendly at him, who, despite Vectors protests, took their hands off himself and got up to shake Crows hand. 

“I’m Daisuke Katagiri. It’s a pleasure meeting you, Sir” 

“Name’s Crow Hogan, nice meeting you too. And you don’t need to be so formal. I’m not that old”, he joked a bit and the pair got off the stairs and joined Crow. Vector kept staring at the floor the entire time, which made Crow grin again. 

“So, in what kind of relationship to you stand to my kid?” 

“D-Daisuke is my boyfriend”, Vector replied and held Daisukes hand. Crow had to smile. 

“Hold on a moment!”, came Jacks voice from the floor above and then he came jumping down the ladder that leads upstairs, “Who said something about a boyfriend?”, Jacks eyes immediately fell on Daisuke. 

“Pops, this is Daisuke Katagiri, my boyfriend”, Vector introduced him. 

“It’s a pleasure meeting you, Sir”, Daisuke bowed slightly but Jack wasn’t looking too amused. 

“No”, he just replied. 

“What do you mean no?”, Crow looked at his husband with his hands on his hips. 

“Vector will not have a lover! They are too young!”, Jack declared with his arms crossed. 

“They are 16”, Crow countered, “And do I need to remained you that we too were younger than them when we got together” 

“That’s different”, Jacked huffed. 

“And how is that?”, Crow wasn’t happy with how much Jack was against Vector having a relationship. 

Saddened, Vector looked at the floor while his dads had a little ‘discussion’. Daisuke wrapped his arm around them and kissed their head: “Don’t worry, we can change your pops mind” After a few minutes, Jack and Crow has calmed down. 

“Still, Vector will not have a relationship”, Jack was stubborn. Annoyed by this, Crow grabbed Daisuke by the collar and dragged him over to the kitchen. 

“You’ll help me make dinner now”, he ordered and Daisuke just nodded. Jack frowned while Vector stared at him a bit angrily. They already knew that it would be harder to tell Jack that they had a partner, but that their pops were so much against it hurt. They went over to his dad and Daisuke, wrapped their arms around the latter and nuzzled against his back while the two cooked. 

Around 20 minutes later they all sat down at the dinner table, Crow and Jack next to each other and Daisuke and Vector on the other side, while Daisuke sat opposite from Jack. They had noodle soup for dinner. They ate in silence at first until Crow decided to break the ice. 

“So, tell us, how did you two met?” 

“It was around six months ago”, Daisuke began, “Vector and their friends had backstage passes for a tournament I participated in” 

“Ah yes, I remember”, Crow shortly commented. Vector nodded and Daisuke continued. 

“Vector and I started talking and we ended up meeting a lot of times”, he had to grin a bit, “And a few weeks ago Vector declared their love to me” 

“After you said it first!”, Vector screeched with a red face. Crow had to laugh while Jack looked skeptical. 

“Tournament, huh. What league?”, the blond asked. As the King of Turbo Duels, he had to know, in what league the guy was, who wanted to have his Vector. 

“Pro League. But I’m not a Turbo Duelist”, Daisuke replied friendly. 

Jack snorted as if that was a bad thing. Vector threw him a short, angry look and Crow wasn’t all that happy with Jacks attitude either and turned his attention back to the couple. 

“Do you have an apartment or so?”, he asked and Daisuke nodded. 

“I live in an apartment but I’m saving up to buy a house someday” 

“That’s a wise decision”, Crow replied. 

“Wouldn’t surprise me if he still lives with his mother”, Jack scoffed and Vector frowned in anger. 

“Jack! Be nice to our guest! He’s Vectors partner so be nice to him!”, Crow scolded his husband. 

“If it were to me, Vector wouldn’t have a partner”, Jack was as stubborn as ever. Crow groaned in annoyance and they fell into silence again. He knew his husband long enough, but that he was this much against Daisuke was nerve-wrecking. 

“Oh, and by the way, Jack. Daisuke made the noodle soup”, Crow said off hand and glanced over to Jack. The blond stopped for a moment and looked at the noodles he was holding with his chopsticks. The other three looked at him almost anxious. After a few seconds of hesitation, Jack kept eating and Crow sighed in relief. Shortly afterwards they were done eating. Crow looked over to Jack, eager to see what he had to say. Jack looked over to his husband and then to Vector and Daisuke and back to Crow and crossed his arms. 

“Well, at least our future-son-in-law can cook”, he said and Crow threw up his arms in delight and screamed happily. Crow knew that his husband can easily be convinced to anything with some tasty noodles. So, he knew Jack would come around if Daisuke made a good noodle soup. Daisuke however looked at the two dumbfounded before turning around to Vector: “Did your parents just give me the permission to marry you?” Vector, who was now lying on the floor, embarrassed and hiding their bright red face behind their hands, just squeaked very awkwardly: “Shut up!” 


End file.
